


Failing Your Classes (But Never Me)

by RoseHallow18838



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short Drabble, happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHallow18838/pseuds/RoseHallow18838
Summary: Percy and Oliver come out to the Weasley's.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Failing Your Classes (But Never Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coming out to their parents as a couple (LGB relationship)

"-and I swear, you'd be failing all your classes if it wasn't for me! Honestly, you need to take school more seriously. Even if you become a professional quidditch player, who's going to want to hire you?" Percy says, dragging an equally annoyed Oliver Wood through the front door of the burrow. 

"You know bloody well that grades don't affect professional quidditch, Percy, and even if they did, I'd have a harder time getting a bad grade than I would milking a hippogriff with your nagging. Exams aren't until the end of the year anyway!" Oliver snaps back. "Just because some people don't understand quidditch doesn't mean all of us have our heads in the sand!"

"You might not get it because you're so wrapped up in your strategies, but your grades affect whether you can play quidditch at school, Professor know-it-all."

" _I'm_ professor know-it-all, Mr. I'll-tell-you-what-to-do-because-I'm-smarter? Really?"

"Boys!" Molly Weasley calls from the kitchen entryway, stirring a large floating bowl of something that smells heavenly. "You've only just got home, there's no need to be fighting. Welcome home, Percy. Who's this?"

"Oliver, meet my mother. Mum, meet my boyfriend, who apparently doesn't care enough about his grades to want to stay in quidditch!" Percy says, glaring at Oliver, who meets his firey expression with equal fervor. 

"A boyfriend?" Molly says, taken aback a bit. "Percy, why didn't you tell us! And stop being so rude to him, he's still your guest! You should know better," she scolds. "Oliver, welcome! I've got dinner cooking right now, and you do look like you could use some food on you. Hogwarts really needs to be better about making sure you're eating healthy meals! Come along, Percy, and set the table please!"

"Sorry about my mother," Percy murmurs as Molly marches back into the kitchen. His ears almost match his hair, and his cheeks are catching red too. 

"Don't be," Oliver snorts. "I see where the twins get it from now, though."

"And I'm sorry for telling her like that," Percy says, keeping his eyes on his wand as he waves the plates and utensils into place. "Mum was right, I was being... rather uncouth."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "You can just say rude, you know." He flicks his own wand, straightening one of the napkins on the table. "And I don't mind. Her knowing, that is."

"That's good, because she'll never let up about it now. You'll never finish your strategies with her hovering around."

"Well, I guess it means that means I won't be able to study either," Oliver muses. "Whatever will I do. I'm so tragically sad."

"I can make you sad," Percy grumbles without any heat. "But I might have a few ideas on how to spend the break."

Oliver raises an eyebrow, stretching to sling an arm around Percy's tall shoulders. "Oh?"

"There's a small muggle village nearby, with a little cafe. I don't suppose you'd object?"

"Not at all," Oliver says, tugging Percy down and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

"Oi!" a loud voice shouts from behind them. Percy jolts and yanks away from Oliver, turning to face his younger brother Ron, whose face looks redder than physically possible. "You're blocking the doorway!"

"Yeah Percy, snog him in your own room!" Fred calls from the stairs. George starts laughing, and the two tumble into the kitchen, brushing past Ron, who yelps and runs in after them. 

"I'm so sorry about this," Percy whispers. 

"Don't worry about it," Oliver says. "I like it." He grabs Percy by the hand and pulls him into the kitchen, where the rest of the Weasley's are congregating for Molly's delicious food, and Percy relaxes a little. 

"Hey!" He bellows. "I have an announcement to make!"

The twins' eyes begin to sparkle, and Percy looks away from them. "Yes, dear?" Molly says. "Quiet down, boys!"

Percy takes a deep breath. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Oliver Wood." He cringes slightly at the dead silence that follows, soon broken by Charlie's laughter and Arthur's congratulations. Percy smiles a bit awkwardly and holds Oliver's hand tight as someone attempts to pull him away. 

(He ignores the voice in the back of his head reminding him of all the horrible pranks the twins will pull on him for this. Oliver's worth it.)


End file.
